Wireless communication networks are very complicated, and expensive to deploy. Prior to deploying a wireless communication network, extensive computer simulations are performed in order to optimize the parameters and placement of networks elements. Computer simulations cannot, however, account for the real-world conditions in which the network is deployed. Accordingly, once a wireless communication network is installed, additional testing is performed in order to account for real-world conditions. Furthermore, as wireless communication networks are expanded with additional base stations to provide additional capacity or coverage, the network must again be tested to optimize the base stations.